Recent developments in wireless network communications have introduced the possibility of access points and/or other devices performing full-duplex wireless communications, according to which such devices may transmit and receive data at the same time. One potential benefit of implementing full-duplex techniques may be an increase in area throughput. For example, a full-duplex access point in a Wi-Fi network may potentially increase area throughput by sending data to a first wireless station at the same time that it receives data from a second wireless station, rather than waiting until it finishes sending data to the first wireless station before receiving data from the second wireless station. However, the area throughput advantages of full-duplex communications may depend on the concurrent communications both being properly received at their respective destinations. For example, if the data that the aforementioned full-duplex access point receives from the second wireless station causes sufficient interference at the first wireless station to preclude proper receipt of the data sent by the full-duplex access point, area throughput may actually be reduced rather than increased. In order to enable the efficient use of full-duplex capabilities, interference management techniques for full-duplex wireless communications may be desirable.